Life Infront of The Camera
by RaimiLovesDisney
Summary: Sequel to Life Behind the Camera! You loved them in A&A, you cheered on forAuslly and now we can see how life is for this ultimate power couple. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 of Life in Front of the Camera

_**Yay sequel! Before I go on I want to inform you guys that I'm moving and starting school soon, so I won't be able to update daily like I do now (sadly). So I will start a new update schedule. I will update after this every Friday. Not a Love Song will be updated every Sunday. Now I guess Austin will do this disclaimer.**_

_**Austin: Yes! RaimiLovesDisney does not own Austin&Ally, any songs made by other artists used in this story do not belong to her either.**_

_**Me: On with the story!**_

Ally's POV

I was getting dressed for an audition today trying to look my absolute best. I had a pink, black and white blouse with a black skirt and pink flats. I left my hair down, lightly applied make-up and added the finishing touch. Wearing the locketAustin gave me.

It gave me shivers as the cold material touched my skin. And a smile appeared on my face recalling the event as it came.

"Ready Ally?" my sister called.

"Yeah!" I replied coming down the stairs. I'm audtioning for the lead in this musical called 'The Broads of Broadway' _**(I doubt it's real, if it is someone tell me! I do not own) **_where this girl from Ohio goes all the way to New York to make it big in the industry. I love it personally and am really excited. My sister is driving me there. Austin is at a meet and greet for his band and will call me when it's over.

"I bet you'll do great, just remember your lines and sing from your heart." she advised me with a hug. I nodded thanking her. Taking a deep breath I walked on stage as they called my name.

"Ally Dawson going for the lead Maria, singing A Thousand Years but Christina Perri." the judge said. Once the music started I felt more relaxed, more prepared. I imagined Ross sitting in the audience with Vanessa, smiling at me. Weird I know but it helped.

_"Heart beats fast_

_Colors and promises_

_How to be brave_

_How can I love when I'm afraid_

_To fall_

_But watching you stand alone_

_All of my doubt_

_Suddenly goes away somehow_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_Time stands still_

_beauty in all she is_

_I will be brave_

_I will not let anything_

_Take away_

_What's standing in front of me_

_Every breath,_

_Every hour has come to this_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_One step closer_

_One step closer_

_I have died everyday_

_Waiting for you_

_Darlin' don't be afraid,_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more_

_And all along I believed_

_I would find you_

_Time has brought_

_Your heart to me_

_I have loved you for a_

_Thousand years_

_I'll love you for a_

_Thousand more." _I finished earning applause from everyone in the audience, including the judges.

"Beautiful, wait in the other room and we will come with the results." he said with a smile. I said thank you and sent a thumbs up to my sister who was smiling widely. I sat in the room with about five other people. Two girls, three boys.

"I see we got another leading lady here." one said eyeing my up and down. I do _not _like how he is looking at me.

"Hi, I'm Alizah." a girl with red curly hair said. I smiled.

"Hi I'm Ally." I replied.

"Hi I'm about to kick you to the curb!" a girl with an attitude said.

"Behave sweetums, I'm hoping this one makes it." the creep said.

"Sorry about Owen, he's an arse." a guy with soft looking brown hair said.

"I'm Aiden." he introduced flashing a nice smile.

"Nice to meet you." The other girl who snapped at me was Rosalynn, and the other guy was named Wes. After we were all introduced the judges came in.

"Alright my little stars! We have the leads figured out!" he said clapping his hands together. We all listened intensely.

"Playing the step-mother to Maria is, Rosalynn Scott. The best friend of Maria will be played by Alizah Jones. The best friend of the male lead William will be played by Wes Robins, and the brother of the best friend is being played by Owen Smith. Our two leads are Ally Dawson and Aiden West!" he announced. I gasped smiling from ear to ear. I got the lead! Oh my pickle!

He explained to us how everything would go, we had four months to learn the lines, music, and choreography. Two weeks later is when we perform. I'm so psyched! I got my script and a list of music that I would need to begin practicing. I was on my way to meet my sister when Aiden came.

"Because we're the leads we might have to practice together a lot. Most of my character's conversations are with you." he said

"Oh sure, give me your phone and I'll give you my number so we can practice." I replied. He smiled and agreed giving me his phone.

"See you around Ally!" he said waving. I waved and found my sister.

"Oh my god you got that part?!" she exclaimed. I nodded squealing.

"My little sister is growing up!" she said pinching my cheeks.

"Oww, come on Vanessa we're in public." I replied rubbing my cheek.

"Come on there's a surprise waiting for you outside!" she pushed. I laughed folllowing her lead.

Austin's POV

I just barely got done in time to catch Ally finishing up her audition. I really hope she got the part, she's extremely talented and deserves the lead. I saw Vanessa with her coming out, she helped me with this surprise for Ally. Now Ally thinks I'm still at the R5 meet and greet when really I snuck out early to see her.

Pulling out my phone I called her like I said I would.

"Austin you won't believe it!" she exclaimed. I smiled seeing her jump from here.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I GOT THE PART!" she replied. I heard Vanessa squealing right beside her.

"That's amazing! I'm so proud of you." I congratulated her. I was almost within eyesight of her.

"Yeah I wish you were here to celebrate." she said sadly. I stifled a luagh.

"Turn around." I replied hanging up. She looked confused but did so. A shocked expression came onto her face that was soon replaced with a happy one.

"Austin!" she exclaimed hugging me. I spun her around once saying,

"You did it!" like ten times. She laughed and sighed.

"I gotta tell Trish!" she said. I held her around the waist.

"No let's just have me and you celebrate tonight. Then I'll have time to plan a party for you." I replied.

"Aww you don't have to do that." she told me.

"Of course I do! My girlfriend just got the lead of her first musical." I say proudly. She giggled.

"Alright guys pretend I disappeared!" Vanessa faked being offended.

"Come on Nessa you can help me plan it." I suggested.

"I hate that nickname but sure I'll help you." she agreed with a smile.

"Guess it's settled then!"

_**What do you guys think? Leave me some reviews please :) May the odds be-**_

_**Ally: Ever in your favor. -smiles-**_

_**Me:...No.**_

_**Ally: Aww come on I just got the lead**_

_**Me: Girl I know I wrote it!**_

_**Vanessa: Ooh snap someone is getting sassy!**_

_**Me: Review, follow or favorite! Thank you Xx**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of Life Infront of The Camera

_**Thank you for your lovely reviews! I decided to do Friday's because it's a fun day so after we come home from our plans we can hop on the computer and read some stories. Unless you get too tired XD If I have plans of my own for that day I will probably update really early or really late, if I don't I'll have an explanation in the next chapter. Let's get this started:)**_

**Trish: RaimiLovesDisney does not own A&A or any songs used in this story.**

Austin' POV

After having our little celebration and Ally fell asleep I decided to start planning. I wasn't going to make it huge because she's more of the simpler type. Just some family, friends and good food. I'll probably get decorations of course, but I'll let Vanessa handle that.

I went over to Vanessa's apartment after texting her that Ally's asleep. We added Trish and Dez to the party planning mix and we got a lot done. I'm doing the invitations, Trish gots the food, Dez has the cake, and Vanessa is doing the decorations and getting her sister out of the house that day. The party is in two weeks! I'm so excited!

"I can't believe she got her first lead, god I'm so proud!" Trish said smiling.

"Reason why we're having this party." I replied.

"When is 'Pass Me By' coming out?" Dez asked.

"Soon my friend, very soon." I replied excited. Our band has been getting a lot of good publicity lately. I see all this stuff on Twitter, Facebook and Instagram about us. It's amazing really.

The band I'm apart of called R5 is made up of my siblings. It's me, Riker, Rydel, Rocky and Ratliff. We've been doing music for as long as I can remember. We all just loved it.

"Do you think you're band could perform at Ally's party? We need a little entertainment." Trish said smiling.

"Sure! I'll see if the others are up for it." I replied. I don't mind doing it for free, my siblings probably won't either. Once we got all the plans laid out we all went our separate ways. I went back to me and Dez's apartment to hit the hay. Yes we live together, when I can I'm going to buy my own apartment and ask Ally to live with me. Just gonna take some time.

"Man I am exhausted." Dez said yawning. I mumbled something like

"Me too." before passing out.

*Next Day*

Ally's POV

I was sort of lazy getting up today, my pajamas were just so comfy and relaxing. But I had to shower and dress anyway because Aiden wanted to practice today. I went through a bit of my script and it turns out we end up a couple! Better explain to Austin about the kiss...

I hope it won't be awkward with us, I mean it's just professional.

"Hey you are your way?" Aiden asked. He called me as I was getting into my car.

"Yeah on my way now." I replied and hung up. I went to the apartment address he told me and rang the bell.

"Hey! Welcome to Casa de Aiden." he greeted. I laughed and looked around as he let me in. He had a nice apartment. Looked cozy.

"I like you're place." I said.

"Thanks, so let's get started!" he replied sitting down. I sat with him and opened my script.

"I went over my script last night and uh...turns out we have to kiss in the third scene." I told him awkwardly. He laughed.

"Don't worry it's just for the show." he said patting my head. I gave him this weird look and shook my head.

"Alright so now that's over with, let's start with our first conversation." I replied flipping to the page.

"Okay so I'm at a flowershop with my mate when I see you. I grab a rose and walk up to you. That's when I say..."

"A pretty flower for a pretty lady." I smile like my character does so and reply,

"Oh why thank you, and what might your name be?"

"William." he says kissing my hand. It's okay it's in the play!

"I am Maria." my character introduced herself. We went through our first conversations along with some other ones. Then we got to the third scene kiss. Aiden looked at me cautiously.

"Do you want to...? I mean we can wait until the actual play to do the kiss." he suggested nervously.

"You seem nervous." I said laughing.

"No just umm...cautious." he replied chuckling.

"Well you don't have to be. I'll do it now or later. Doesn't matter to me." I said shrugging.

Alright we'll do it once to get it over with and once in the play." he replied. I nodded agreeing and beginning our scene.

"William will I ever see you again?"

"But of course you will, love is patient and love is kind. I promise we will meet again." _**(Anyone know what song that is from? Guess in your reviews!") **_

"Can I seal that promise with a kiss?" my character smiled. He chuckled.

"And may it be sealed forever." after that we leaned in and kissed for like 3 seconds. Then I hugged him as my character does so and say,

"Goodbye William."

"Farewell Maria." We pulled away and high fived like the bosses we are.

"So we just gotta memorize 7 songs and some dance moves then we should be set!" I said. We laughed.

"Cause it's that easy. Remember Maria has her own number so I only got 6!" he teased. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"I better get going, promised my sister I'd let her take my dress shopping." I said packing up.

"Ooh what's the occasion?" he asked interested.

"Some celebration party my friends are throwing for me. This is my first musical." I replied smiling.

"Wow congrats! I really thought you've done more. You got the talent for it." he said.

"Thanks Aiden, I'll see if you and some other cast members could come. You can meet my friends." I suggested.

"Sure sounds fun! Just text me." he replied. We said our goodbyes and I went to meet up with Vanessa. I don't know why we're going dress shopping it's just a simple party.

"Ahh I can't believe you're the lead! Gosh this is so exciting." she chirped. I laughed.

"Yeah I am loving this play, it's so empowering and inspirational. It'll send a good message to my fans." I said.

"And that's what makes me proud." she said wrapping her arm around me. This was gonna go great for me, I just know it.

_**Will it? Or will the magazines have some negativity about it? What about Aiden why was he REALLY nervous to kiss Ally? Austin may not like the reason! Sorry if it seems short but my sister's birthday is today! She's 4! My gawd they grow up so fast :') Well review your thoughts and may the odds be ever in your favor!**_

_**Vanessa: They were definitely in Aiden's favor today.**_

_**Aiden: What's that supposed to mean?**_

_**Me: Vanessa don't give away anything!**_

_**Vanessa: I didn't!**_

_**Ally: Girl you did too, for shamesies.**_

_**Aiden: Shamesies?**_

_**Me *Sigh* See you next week.**_


	3. Important!

_**Because of some recent news I might be deleting this story :( I'm really sorry but the site says we can't write about real people and I think Life Behind The Camera is okay but since this is about Laura Marano and Ross Lynch I'll have to take it down, or maybe re-edit it so it'll be purely Austin and Ally. If I can I will I just wanna respect the site rules. Thank you and sorry for the inconvience.**_


End file.
